Love that comes
by Myuki88
Summary: Tohru starts feeling weird around, kyo, her friends say its a crush, and tohru's starting to believe this. motoko and the prince yuki fanclub find tohru, but hana teaches them not to mess with her friends. and so on so forth... ;D


"Ah, Yuki-kun, are you ready?" Tohru asked, surprised yuki wasn't at a student council meeting. "Oh, hello miss. Honda, we are here to walk you home." he gave her on of his princely smiles, making her smile back, wait…he said we… "Yeah we're ready when you are" kyo said casually. 'AAAAHHHH ITS KYO-KUN, w-w-what should I say, what should I do, he's right here…oh mom, I don't know why, but when I am around kyo-kun, my legs go weak. "I-I-I um, uh, kyo-ku- oh I…" "You ok?" kyo asked concerned. "I well, uh-" "She's coming with us." uo said coming out of nowhere with hana behind her, "Tohru-kun, we are having a sleep over at my place, we would be delighted if you would join us." Hana stated in her calm steady voice. "O-oh sure…lets go...NOW!" tohru yelled the last part over her shoulder dragging uo and hana with her through the school doors. "What was that?!" yuki and kyo said in sync.

"TOHRU!, what's wrong with you, your running like theirs a bull behind you!" uo said when tohru stopped under a tree to catch her breath once they were away from school grounds. "Yes tohru" hana said, not needing to cool off or catch a breath after running so hard. "Your waves do seem oddly off…" hana let the statement fade off. "I-I'll tell you when we get to hana-chans house." Tohru mumbled. "Tohru, seriously, what's wrong, you know you can tell us anything!" Uo said giving tohru a hug. "I know" tohru said smiling after she got back to breathing normal. "J-just can we wait till we get to hana-chans house, I-I don't want anyone else to hear.."

"Ok so what's on your mind tohru?" uo asked after they had settled into hana's bed room, with megumi joined with them. "I don't know!" tohru burst out into tears. "Its so weird, when ever I see kyo-kun, I get this weird feeling, I cant stand, I stutter…and I get this weird feeling when ever another girl talks to him." Tohru was calming down after getting the load off her chest, hana was sitting there patting her back trying to soothe her. "Well tohru-kun if I am not mistaken…" hana said, then paused. "IT'S A CRUSH!!!!!" uo yelled out. "A-a c-crush, o-on kyo-kun!" tohru said turning a brilliant shade of red, darker than ayames gown he wears. "No, no, no, no. I cant have a crush on kyo-kun…can I?" "All the symptoms are their, who knows, I might even turn out to be loooove!!!" uo sang hugging tohru so tightly that hana had to drag arisa away from tohru. "But…akito…" tohru mumbled. "Well I wonder if this kyo person likes you back…" megumi put in after being silent for so long. Uo looked at hana, and the secret look they exchanged told it all, kyo liked tohru too.

"Yuki-kun, how did you sleep last night?" tohru asked, feeling bad for leaving them alone. "Ah it was nice, how about you?" He said, brushing a strand of hair behind tohru's ear, making her blush profusely "g-good" she replied. Unknown to them, the yuki fan club was watching, and they were seething. "Well, I have to go to student council room for a second, see you in a minute." he then walked away, leaving tohru vulnerable to the fan club. They quickly walked over to her and smacked the back of her head, making her stop dead in her tracks. "Wha-what!" tohru cried turning around, paling at the sight of the red faced fan girls. "We think you've been spending a little to much time with prince yuki…so, we decided, to give you a little 'talk'." Then motoko grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out behind the school, making tohru cry out in pain. "P-please stop, that hurts!" tohru sobbed. "How do you think we feel when your around yuki!" all three of them yelled out. "I-I, we're just friends!" tohru called out to them, stumbling back when they let her hair go. "AND WHO SAID THE PRINCE WANTS TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!" minami yelled out, pushing tohru into a wall. Motoko came up and punched tohru in the gut. "Uhg!" Tohru yelled out, feeling pain in her stomach. Minami came up and slapped her then kicked her leg, making tohru fall on the ground. Motoko lifted her foot bringing it back to kick tohru, when suddenly she clasped, screaming in pain. Minami and Mio turn slowly to see hana and uo brandishing her lead pipe, and a fuming kyo and a shocked yuki, hana and uo and yuki and kyo ran over and knelt beside paying no mind to motoko. "Minami then yelled, "HANAJIMA YOU SHOCKED MOTOKO!!!" "You three better go before me and arisa get more mad than we already are hana said with uo turning around, danger glinting in both their eyes. But yuki stood up, and said "Wait!" Motoko, minami and mio turned around eyes gleaming with joy when they heard yuki's voice, expecting him to praise them for taking care of the witch. "Why did you do this?" he asked calmly, when inside he was past furious. "Yeah, what did tohru ever do to you creeps!" kyo said standing up and walking over to them like yuki did. "Well," motoko said taken aback of how angry kyo and now yuki looked, this wasn't her gentle prince she always saw, this was a boy who was seriously ticked off, past ticked off, and she didn't even want to describe how kyo looked. "Well" she repeated bringing herself up. "We were tired of her annoying you and following you around, she is always with you!" motoko said trying to stay calm while seeing the stupefied looks on kyo and yuki's face. "Who said I didn't enjoy her company" yuki said while gritting his teeth. "And duh she's always with us, she lives with us you idiot!"

"S-she lives with you!" They heard a thump and turned to see mio, passed out. "You stupid rat!" kyo yelled out, "This is all you fault, if you didn't have your freaking fan club non of this would have happened!" kyo yelled. "Hey what makes you think you can call the prince a rat!" minami yelled out, taking a step forward to kyo, but shrank back when he turned to her, the heat of battle in his eyes. "You stupid cat you have a fan club to, and who said I even wanted a fan club!" yuki yelled "WELL I DON'T EITHER" and with that kyo launched himself at yuki. Motoko, minami and the awakened mio gasped. Yuki dodged kyo's blow and punched him in the face making kyo stumble back. Yuki then aimed a punch for kyo's gut but kyo moved away in time. "They're at it again" uo sighed. "You mean they do this often!" motoko shrieked. "On a daily basis," hana said still furious with them. The fan club turned back to see yuki kick kyo and send him flying a good ten feet or so. Their jaws dropped, they knew the prince was strong, but this was ridiculous, and they didn't know kyo was so violent. "TOHRU!" uo yelled out, yuki and the beat up kyo ran over to her. "She's awake!" hana said, sounding very happy, unlike her usual voice. "P-please don't hurt me!" Tohru sobbed. "Shhh tohru its ok," uo said cradling tohru in her arms. "We wont let them hurt you any more. Hana came over and hugged tohru and patting her back. Tohru looked around groggily. "W-wheres kyo-kun?" she asked, "right here." came kyo's voice. He came over and squated next to tohru. "Its ok, your going to be ok," kyo said in his gental voice, looking genuinely concerned, and gave her that look. All those things were only things tohru has seen before. Every one looked at him shocked to see a gentle loving side of kyo. "Well lets get her to the nurse." Yuki said helping tohru up.


End file.
